The present invention relates to an input device, input method, and program product. In particular, it relates to an input device, input method and program product which performs self-calibration or fine tuning of input values.
According to Published Unexamined Patent Application No. 7-274589, a device has been proposed that, when an operator increases or decreases a set value for use in controlling the device using operation keys, reduces the increasing or decreasing rate if a key indicating the reverse operation is pressed with a up/down key pressed. The device adjusts a variation rate in the same variation direction with a key that indicates an operation reverse of the direction.
The device, however, could not adjust the variation rate of a value when the set value is changed in the reverse direction.
The purpose of invention is therefore to provide an input device and a program product that can solve the above disadvantage. The purpose is attained by combination of features described in the independent claims following the Specification. Dependent claims define further advantageous examples of the invention.